Don't Rush
by ShadowBlueDratini
Summary: Sonic and Blaze part ways after the first time they work together to bring down the Eggmen. The Sol Emeralds are safe but both leave wondering about one another. The cat seems to like the blue hedgehog but Sonic hasn't noticed, or has he? Blaze is determined to see him again and maybe confess what she is feeling. Takes place Post-Sonic Rush
1. Chapter 1

Sonic ran through the grass past The House of Cream's Mom days after his parting with Blaze, his new friend, the Princess of the Sol Dimension. They both had just defeated Eggman and now it was time for them to part ways. Blaze was to go back home and place the Sol Emeralds back where they belonged and Sonic was to go find his next adventure. Sonic ran past a bee on a flower and it started chasing him, he ran faster to escape it. Sonic was laughing at the bee when he accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh!"

Sonic shook the grass off of him and stood up. He had bumped into Amy.

"I'm so sorry Amy, I'll help you up." Sonic said as he took Amy's hand and pulled her up.

It's no problem Sonic, so where is Blaze?" The pink hedgehog asked.

"Blaze went home, to her world to put the Sol Emeralds back." Sonic answered.

"Oh, she seemed like a nice person. I'm sorry for acting the way I did when I first met her."

"It's okay Amy, but you can't act super jealous when I talk to a girl around my age, okay?" Sonic put his hand on Amy's shoulder. "Put your head up."

Amy obeyed. "Okay Sonic. I'm glad you aren't mad." She gave Sonic a big hug. "So, you wanna hang out?" She asked.

"Nah, how about later? I have to go do something first."

Amy nodded and let go of him. "You promise?" She asked.

"Promise." Sonic answered and started running in the direction of Tails' workshop. When he got there Tails greeted him.

"Hi Sonic, You and Blaze did awesome!"

"Yeah we did."

Tails put down his tools and gave Sonic a pat on the back. "You want some food?" He asked.

"Yes please, I'm famished!" Sonic answered. He sat down on a chair while Tails went to get snacks for the both of them.

Sonic laid back in the chair and looked at the ceiling. He wondered how Blaze was doing back home.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Sol Dimension inside her castle, Blaze was sitting in a big fluffy chair in her room reading a book. She looked up at the clock and sighed. "Bored…" The purple kitty bookmarked her page and closed the book. She sank further into the chair and yawned. "I must have worn myself out from days ago, with that fight, but the soreness is worth getting the emeralds back, ow."

"Blaze honey, are you okay? Are you still sore?" Flame; Blaze's mother asked when she went to check on her daughter.

"Yeah, Mother." Blaze answered.

"Do you want some pain medicine?" Flame asked from the doorway.

"That would be okay." The purple cat answered as he tried to get up out of the chair.

"Sweetie, you don't have to get up, I'll bring it to you." Flame walked off to get the medication.

Blaze managed to get up and walk over to her bed and flopped down on it. She groaned and reached for her journal and a pen. She opened it and started writing.

 _Dear Journal,_

 _It has been days since the fights with Eggman and Eggman Nega and I have started aching all over, but at least I got the Sol Emeralds back where they belong. I still wonder about Sonic and his adventures, but I know I have to stay here and guard the emeralds, it's my duty ever since I took the task when I was 13 and I can't abandon my job. Mother has been trying to help me get better and I am grateful. Father is proud of me and he shows it with gifts like that fluffy chair. But Sonic, he showed me friendship along with Cream. Amy got super jealous because I was talking to him, did she think he was flirting with me? Probably. I don't know but I think I admire that blue hedgehog. His strength and his passion for adventure. It's kind of attractive._

 _-Blaze_

Blaze felt her cheeks get hot as she stared at the last three sentences.

"D-did I just write that?" She quickly closed the journal.

"Blaze I got you some orange juice to drink with the medicine." Flame said as she walked into the room.

Blaze quickly put away her journal.

"I see you managed to move to the bed. Here." Flame handed her the medicine and the orange juice.

Blaze quickly took the medicine and drank the orange juice. "Thank you Mother."


	2. Chapter 2

Blaze sat on her bed studying the Journal that she had wrote and sighed.

"Stupid me. Do I really find Sonic attractive? Gah! Maybe I do kinda, a little. There's no telling what Amy would do. But why do I care? I can handle her." Blaze rubbed her head. "What the Hell is going on with me?" The purple cat got up and walked to the living room where her mom was sitting reading a magazine.

"Mother…Can I talk to you?" Blaze asked.

Flame put down the magazine and put her hands on her lap. "Sure Honey, what is it?"

Blaze sat down in a chair and sighed.

"Mother…I met a guy a few days ago."

Flame sat up.

"You met a guy?"

"Yeah." Her daughter answered. "And I kind of…Like him… Like, Like him…I think…"

"Will you tell me who he is?" Flame asked, interested.

"Of course not! Not now!" Blaze exclaimed.

"Okay, okay. I won't ask who he is, but wow."

"What is it?" Blaze's father, King Aaron asked as he happened to walk into the room.

"Blaze met a guy a few days ago." Flame answered.

Blaze sank and pulled a pillow over her head. "No no no no Father No!

"A boy eh? A few days ago? Didn't you save the Sol Emeralds a few days ago with that boy Sonic the Hedgehog?" Aaron asked.

Flame looked back at her daughter. "Is that the guy you met?"

Blaze blushed hard.

"He is! Oh my gosh my little kitten likes Sonic the Hedgehog!" Flame exclaimed.

Blaze started trying to bury herself in the chair.

"Well, I really don't mind this, Sonic sounds like a good lad from what I've heard." Aaron said while putting his hand on the chair.

Blaze wished she would just disappear that instant but nothing happened as hard as she wished.

"Okay, may I go to my room now?" Blaze asked quietly.

"Wait I want to know more." Flame said.

Blaze quickly got up, ran to her room in embarrassment and slammed the door. She flopped in her bed and laid her head on her pillow.

"I do like him, I have to see him again soon."

Blaze rolled over on her side.

* * *

Tails appeared with some chips and cheese dip. He sat them both down on a small table and took a chip from the bag.

"So Sonic, what now?" He asked.

"I dunno, just wait or find something to do, but not right now, I'm tired, and hungry." Sonic reached over and grabbed a chip. He dunked it in the cheese dip and threw it in his mouth.

Later Sonic was outside again, silently wishing that something would go wrong so he'd have something to do and fix. He kicked a rock. "Bored…"

His mind wandered back to Blaze.

"I kinda do winder if she's okay, wish I knew how to get to the Sol Dimension."

Sonic's thoughts were interrupted by Amy running toward him.

"You didn't forget you said you would hang out with me later did you?" Amy asked playfully. "Let's go!"

"Oh yeah. I'm sorry Amy." Sonic walked with Amy towards Station Square.

"We're gonna have some fun!" Amy exclaimed. "Hey let's go there first!" Amy ran into a store with Sonic following her. It was a sports store.

"I didn't expect this from you." Sonic said surprised as he looked at the skateboards on display.

"I box." Amy said. "I'm really good at it too!"

"Really cool Amy." Sonic turned around to face the hedgehog. Amy smiled.

* * *

The next day Blaze woke up and turned to her mirror.

"Great day!" She told herself.

When she came down for breakfast she looked at her parents and announced: "I am going to Sonic's dimension today. Is that okay?"

"But you have your lessons today. Maybe after?" Flame reminded her.

"Oh, right. I forgot it's Monday…" Blaze's ears drooped.

"Oh Mondays. Don't worry I'll have 200 guards guard the Emeralds today." Aaron added.

Blaze trudged through her lessons with her tutor and when they were done she got ready to leave. "I can't believe I'm doing this when I have my duties but…"

Blaze entered the interdimensional portal crossed the threshold into Sonic's dimension.

"Okay I'm here, now I have to find him."

Blaze walked around until she found someone in Mystic Ruins over by the train.

"Um, h-hello sir!" She called to a spotted Dalmatian. The Dalmatian looked over at her.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Have you by any chance seen Sonic today?" The purple cat asked.

"Yeah, he went over to that workshop 20 minutes ago, I don't know if he's still there but you can go look."

"Thank you sir." Blaze thanked him and headed over to Tails' workshop. Tails' Workshop was on the edge of the ruins and was complete with a lane for the Tornado.

Blaze arrived at the workshop and knocked on the door.

"Hello?" Tails answered the door. The purple cat stood outside the door. "Oh, hi Blaze."

"Hello, is Sonic here?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah but he's sleeping, you can come in and wait for him to wake up if you want." Tails stepped aside to let the princess through. Blaze entered the workshop.

"Please sit down." Tails said.

"Thank you." Blaze looked around. "Wow you really like machines, don't you?"

Tails smiled. "Machines are my passion. So what do you want Sonic for?"

"I just would like to visit with him."

"That's nice."

"Yeah…"


	3. Chapter 3

Blaze sat and talked to Tails while waiting for the blue hedgehog to wake up. Tails was a nice fellow to talk to, though the conversations were mostly about his inventions with a little bit of talk about Blaze's homeworld sprinkled in. After a while Sonic woke up in the next room.

"Hey Tails, how are you doing?" Sonic said while making his way into the room where Tails and Blaze were.

"I'm doing fine Sonic." Tails answered. "Blaze is here to see you." Tails looked at Blaze and back to Sonic.

Sonic's eyes opened wide. "She is?" He asked.

Blaze waved at him. "Hello Sonic."

Sonic sat down in a chair next to her, shook her hand and smiled. "Hi Blaze, I've wanted to see if you're okay."

Blaze smiled back at him. "I'm a little sore from that fight a few days ago but otherwise I'm fine. I've been wanting to see you too." Blaze let go of his hand and let hers fall by her side. She tried to not blush.

"Yeah, are you okay?"

Sonic leaned back in the chair. "Yeah, I'm not sore like you are though. Did you take some pain medicine for it?"

"Yes, my mother gave me some."

"Great, with some rest you should be healed up. Heh, that will be 3,000 Rings please." Sonic held out his hand to the kitty. "Thank you for visiting Dr. Sonic."

Blaze laughed slightly at Sonic's joke but not as much as Sonic laughed at himself.

"Ha ha ha, okay, funny over. So," Sonic put one foot up on his knee. "Are the Sol Emeralds safe and secure now?"

Blaze crossed her legs. "Yes, all safe and sound. My father has the guards watching them today so I could come here to see you."

"That's really nice of him to do that for you." Sonic leaned forward so he could hear her better. All those explosions from Eggman's machines were starting to affect his hearing.

The purple cat nodded. "He is really nice to me and the people of the Sol Dimension."

Sonic nodded. "Well, you're his daughter and I'd think that he'd be a good king to his subjects, otherwise there would be riots. He's probably a better king than I'd ever be. I'd get distracted by adventure."

Blaze's smile faded as she thought about that. If she and Sonic got together would they be able to have adventures? Then a great thought popped into her head.

"Father does get to go around the Sol Demension, he doesn't just sit in one place."

Sonic's ears perked. "He does, does he?"

Blaze nodded. "He has to if he's going to know what's going on."

Sonic smirked. "Don't you guys have the news or something?"

"Yeah, but he still likes to go out and about, he doesn't like to be cooped up inside the castle all the time." Blaze replied and uncrossed her legs.

"Well then he and I have something in common." Sonic laughed. "Blaze, I think you're a cool chick, did I ever tell you that?"

"No, you didn't, but thank you." The cat replied.

"You're welcome." Sonic looked out the window.

Blaze took a breath. "Sonic…I would really like to spend some more time with you if that's okay. I can keep up." Blaze messed with her ponytail as she spoke.

"Sure Blaze, how about now? It's a beautiful day outside." Sonic got up out of the chair and went to the front door.

Blaze stood up. "That's cool with me." She walked over beside him and opened the door.

Sonic stopped her and held the door. "Allow me."

He held the door open for Blaze. "Thank you Sonic. You're acting very gentleman-like."

"Thanks Blaze." Sonic scratched the back of his head. "I've rarely ever been called a gentleman."

Sonic and Blaze went out to Station Square as Tails looked out the window. "What is going on with them two?"

* * *

"I see you're trying to open up more, and you're picking up on my lingo" Sonic complimented as they both walked around in Station Square.

"Yes, it's taken a lot of courage but I'm doing it." Blaze found a table with an umbrella and sat down. Sonic sat across from her.

"That's great! So, what do you wanna do?" He asked.

"We could get some ice cream. It's really hot outside." Blaze replied.

"Cool, I'll go get us some." Sonic walked off towards an ice cream vendor.

Blaze looked up at the umbrella when she looked back down she saw Amy walking toward her.

"Hi Blaze, nice to see you so soon." Amy greeted with shopping bags in her arms. She put them down on the table and sat down. "What are you doing alone?"

"I'm not alone Amy."


	4. Chapter 4

Amy cocked her head. "Then who are you with?"

Sonic was walking back over from the ice cream vendor with two vanilla ice cream cones.

"Here Blaze I got- Oh, hi Amy." Sonic made his way over to the table. "If you had got here sooner I would have got you one too."

Amy looked at Sonic and back at Blaze. "You're here with Sonic?"

"Yes, I am." Blaze answered as she took the ice cream cone from Sonic.

Amy had a slight worried expression on her face. Sonic knew what she was thinking. He moved toward her.

"You guys aren't on a date are you?" Amy asked in a worried tone.

"Amy. We're just hanging out together. This isn't a date. Listen to me." Sonic put his hands on Amy's shoulders.

"It better not be!" Amy shouted. People turned their heads to see what was going on.

"Shhh, Amy. Stop it. You said you wouldn't act this way with Blaze again." Sonic whispered and hugged her.

Amy breathed and soon was calm again after a few minutes. "Sonic…"

Sonic shook his head. "Amy, you told me that you wouldn't act super jealous when I talk or hang out with girls closer to my age." He looked back at Blaze. Blaze stayed quiet with her ice cream.

Amy lifted her head up and sighed. "Okay, I believe you. This time. I have to get these bags home." Amy picked up her shopping bags and said goodbye to Sonic and Blaze. She walked off towards Cream's house. Blaze sat staring, unsure what to do. Sonic sat down at the table and started licking his ice cream cone.

"Does she act that way a lot?" Blaze asked finally.

Sonic swallowed a bite of ice cream. "She really likes me. She gets that way when she sees me talk to other girls and when I get hurt by someone." Sonic laughed to himself. "This one time I got into a fight with this dude named Shadow because I made him mad. I'd never admit this to anyone but, he is kinda scary when he gets pissed off. He gets this blood red glow around him and you really notice his fangs and claws." Sonic rubbed a spot on his arm. "He bit me on this arm once, and it really hurt."

"Are you okay now?" Blaze asked, looking over the spot Sonic was rubbing.

"Oh yeah." Sonic answered. "It was a while ago, but the bite marks have healed."

"Good. What about Amy?"

Sonic sat up. "Oh yeah, Amy. Amy whipped out her hammer and started chasing him with it. That was really funny."

Blaze looked at her cone. "Sonic, where are you from?"

Sonic looked at her. "Well, I was born on this place called Christmas Island. I left when I was a kid though."

"What about your parents?" Blaze asked.

"Well…I ran away. It's not like I didn't love them. I just wanted to live on my own, then a few days later Eggman showed up trying to use little animals to power his robots. I had to save them." Sonic answered.

"Oh…"

"I'm okay now though." Sonic finished the last bite of his cone and wiped his mouth with a napkin and put his hands on the table.

"So, I told you mine. What's your story?" He asked.

Blaze blushed. Sonic saw it.

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

Blaze sat up. "No, I'll tell you if you want to hear."

"Okay, shoot."

Blaze fidgeted in her seat. "Well, you know I was born with pyrokinesis right?"

"I've seen it, yes."

"I'm actually…embarrassed of it."

Sonic's eyes widened. "Why? Pyrokinesis is awesome!"

Blaze shook her head. "I was made fun of and bullied when I was a kid. The other kids taunted and laughed at me for it to the point where I wore a cape to control it. My powers are a curse." She looked down and put her face in her hands.

Sonic was quiet for a few seconds, got up and sat next to her. "Your powers aren't a curse." Sonic removed Blaze's hands from her face and wiped her teary eyes with a napkin. "I think your powers are really cool. Don't let the memory of those kids haunt you. They're not here now." Blaze looked up at Sonic and wrapped her arms around him for a hug. Sonic let the cat hug him and gave her a hug back. She needed the hug.


	5. Chapter 5

Blaze released Sonic from the hug and sniffed. "I'm so sorry I broke down in front of you like this."

Sonic rubbed her back. "It's okay."

"It's just I really don't like delving into my past that much because of those memories…" Blaze wiped her face with a napkin.

"You don't have to tell me anything else you don't want to tell me." The blue hedgehog replied. He held her hand gently.

Blaze looked at him and smiled slightly.

"Look, there's the smile! I see it!" Sonic pointed at Blaze's mouth.

"Thank you Sonic." Blaze said quietly.

"No problem." Sonic got up from the table and stretched "Where to next?"

Blaze got up from the table and threw the rest of her uneaten ice cream in a trash can next to the table.

"What about the beach or the pool?" She asked.

"Oh, ooh…Water." Sonic's ears went back and he shivered.

"You don't know how to swim?" Blaze asked.

"No, I don't. I'm hydrophobic." Sonic walked around the table. "Amy has tried to teach me how to swim but I always end up freaking out."

"You don't have to go in the water. Just sit on a chair or stay on the beach away from the water."

"You aren't afraid of the water?" Sonic asked her. "You're a cat though, and you have fire powers."

Blaze shook her head. "No, I'm not. I'm okay with water, didn't you see me when we were going through Water Palace. My flames didn't go out."

Sonic looked down. "Yeah…"

"If it makes you feel better…I'm afraid of heights…" Blaze admitted.

"You're like a reverse cat." Sonic laughed. "I'm sorry for laughing."

"I know…Hey, I could try and teach you how to swim, if you'll let me." The cat offered.

"Nah, it wouldn't work." Sonic bushed off the offer, "But I guess I'll stay on the beach." Sonic looked back at Blaze. "We'll com'on, the day is wasting away!" Sonic took the cat's hand and whisked her off to the beach but not before getting themselves some swimsuits and towels. Sonic bought a large aqua blue umbrella.

* * *

When they arrived at the beach Sonic and Blaze both helped set up the umbrella and lay out the towels. When they finished Sonic saw a familiar face sitting in a beach chair with sunglasses on.

Sonic walked toward the person. "Hey Rouge."

The white bat took off her sunglasses and looked at the blue hedgehog.

"No hello?" Sonic asked. He looked around. "Where's Shadow, he's usually with you."

"Shadow's at home. He doesn't like sunlight that much." Rouge replied and put her sunglasses back on.

"You done talking to me?" Sonic asked

Rouge nodded.

"Okay then!" Sonic walked back to where Blaze now sat on her beach towel.

"I was over there talking to a person I know."

Blaze nodded and got up. "Com'on, I'll help you swim." She took Sonic's hand and pulled him towards the shore.

"Blaze, no I don't wanna do this!" Sonic yelled as Blaze pulled him into the water.

Sonic flailed helplessly in the water in full freak-out mode and was splashing her with salt water.

"Sonic please stop I'm trying to help you!" Blaze tried to grab Sonic's hands and pull him up to where he could stand but the waves kept knocking him over.

"Sonic!" Blaze growled in frustration. Soon after being splashed for the millionth time.

"Okay! We'll go back to the beach!" Blaze had finally had enough beach for that day and dragged the blue hedgehog out of the water up on the beach. Sonic sat shivering cold on his towel. The sun was starting to set.

"Thank you." He told her. "I told you." Sonic dried himself off and shook his quills.

"You're welcome." Blaze dried herself off. She tried to get the water out of her ears. "Maybe we could try this again another day?" She asked, trying to smile.

"How about let's not and say we did. I think that would be great." Sonic answered. He got up and started to take down the umbrella. "It's getting dark, we should get you home."

Blaze nodded and picked up her and Sonic's towel. "My parents must be worried about me."

"Yeah, it wouldn't be very gentlemanly for me to bring you home late." Sonic laughed. "Let's get you home." Sonic walked beside Blaze until they got to the spot in Mystic Ruins where Blaze had crossed worlds that afternoon. When Blaze opened the portal, Sonic stood next to it.

"You know where you're going?" He asked.

"Yes, I do." Blaze answered.

Sonic waved goodbye as Blaze stepped into the portal.

* * *

When Blaze made it home her mother couldn't wait.

"So how did the date go?"

"Mother!"


	6. Chapter 6

Tails questioned Sonic the next day about the day before when Sonic woke up.

"Sonic, what were you doing with Blaze yesterday? She was acting kind of weird around you."

Sonic turned around from his food. "What?" He asked.

Tails asked louder. "What was going on with you two yesterday?"

"Oh." Sonic answered. "We just hung out together. Just the two of us."

Tails smirked. "So, you guys went on a date."

Sonic spit his bite of food out. "No! We didn't go on a date! Do you know what Amy would do to her or me if we did?!" He stuttered.

"You're stuttering." Tails' smirk got bigger.

"So?"

"Admit that you went on a date."

"No way! No we didn't!"

"What did you and Blaze do yesterday?" The fox asked.

"We got ice cream and went to the beach." Sonic answered.

"Date."

"Shut up!"

"You like like Blaze." Tails sat there still smirking, knowing he was right.

Sonic growled at his fox friend and went outside to breathe and be by himself.

"It wasn't a date…But what if it was?" He asked himself.

Amy sat outside Cream's house with a cup of green tea. She breathed in the cool morning air and exhaled. She looked over and could see Sonic going on a morning run. Once he got close enough she waved to him.

"Good morning Sonic!"

Sonic's thoughts were interrupted by Amy again. "Oh shit!" He stopped and started running in the opposite direction.

Amy sat there with her tea, annoyed. "I just say hi to him and he curses and runs away from me. Rude! What's his problem?"

* * *

At Blaze's house her mother was brushing her hair. "So, how was your day with Sonic? You wouldn't say anything last night."

Blaze fiddled with her ponytail holder. "I didn't say anything because you kept calling it a date. You even got Dad in on it. It was SO embarrassing with you two acting like that."

"Embarrassing our kids is what parents are supposed to do. Besides, it was just a question." Flame said and took the ponytail holder from her daughter. She pulled Blaze's hair back and tied it in a short ponytail.

Blaze stood up. "If it will make you stop asking, the day was great. We got to spend time together, we got ice cream and we went to the beach where Sonic splashed me a million times." She messed with her ponytail.

Flame also got up. "That sounds fun."

"It was fun."

Suddenly their butler came into the room.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but there is a visitor for Miss Blaze at the door. Shall I call off the guards?"

"Who could that be this early?" The older cat asked.

"He says his name is…Sonic the Hedgehog?" The butler answered.

"Oh!" Flame looked at her daughter.

"Stay here! Do NOT follow me." Blaze ordered and turned to the butler. "Call off the guards." She sped off towards the front door. When she got there a different servant opened the door for her. Sonic waved from behind a line of guards. They quickly moved so that he could see the princess.

"Hi Blaze." Sonic greeted.

"Hi Sonic." Blaze accidentally blushed when she noticed her mother stood beside her.

"Mom! I told you not to follow me!" She whispered harshly.

"I'm sorry." Flame said. Blaze knew she wasn't really sorry.

"Can I come in?" Sonic asked. The purple cat nodded and the blue hedgehog stepped inside the castle. Blaze led him to the formal living room while the queen went off to work on running the kingdom. The formal living room had a large oak table and 3 white fancy looking chairs. A fancy looking couch that looked like the chairs sat against the wall with a portrait of Blaze's great-great grandfather above it. He was a blue tomcat with green eyes and a white beard and mustache. The walls were painted a brown color and a large glass chandelier hung from the ceiling.

Blaze sat down in one of the chairs while Sonic sat in one across from her.

"Sonic?!" Blaze asked in shock. "How did you get here?"

Sonic sat up. "I think you left the portal open when you left yesterday and I found it this morning."

"Oh…"

"And then I asked where Princess Blaze lived and a villager pointed me in the right direction. And now I'm here." Sonic looked around. "I like your house."

"Thank you…"

Sonic looked at the cat. "The reason why I'm here is to figure out if yesterday was a date, because Tails is bugging me about it."

Blaze looked back at him. "My mom and dad have been bugging me about yesterday too."

"So do you think it was a date?" Sonic asked.

Blaze crossed her legs and tapped her foot. She looked down at her hands. "I don't know…"

Sonic moved closer. "What? Sorry, my hearing is bad."

Blaze looked up. "I don't know. I kind of want it to be though."

Sonic leaned back. "You think it was?" He asked in a shocked tone.

"I said I wanted it to be, not that it was." The cat answered.

"…Do you like me, like, like like me?"

Blaze blushed and looked down again. "Maybe…" She got quieter. "Yes…"

Sonic had leaned closer to her to hear and he heard her.

"Oh my God. Tails was right."

"I'm sorry…" Blaze whispered.

"No! It's okay. He just said that yesterday was a date and that I like liked you."

Blaze looked up at him. "Do you?"


	7. Chapter 7

Sonic fidgeted in his seat "Well…"

Blaze's facial expression turned worried.

"I…I do, really. Don't let Amy or Tails find out please." He finally answered.

Blaze's face turned happy and she went to hug the blue hedgehog's neck. Sonic was surprised by the hug but let it come. The pyro cat's hug sent both of them into the same chair. Blaze snuggled Sonic in happiness that she rarely ever showed anyone.

"You sure are really happy aren't you?" Sonic told her.

"Of course, I am. Someone I like likes me back. That only happens once in a long while or in one's imagination." Blaze replied and started to purr.

Sonic was somewhat shocked and confused about the cat's behavior. It was so different from when he first met her. He started to pet her and her purring got louder.

"Blaze, do you want any-?" Aaron stopped mid-sentence when he saw his daughter and Sonic in the chair together. He immediately went into dad mode and coughed loudly.

Blaze heard her dad and backed off from her new boyfriend. "Hi Dad."

"Hi Blaze," He replied. "I just wanted to see if you and Sonic wanted anything to eat." The dark purple father cat looked at Sonic.

"…Uh, yeah that would be really nice Daddy." Blaze answered and folded her hands on her lap.

"Do you guys have any chilidogs by any chance?" Sonic asked.

"Our chefs can make them if you want." Blaze answered and her father nodded.

Sonic smiled. Aaron left to tell the chefs to make chilidogs. Sonic and Blaze moved to the couch and sat next to each other.

"Is it safe to say I admire your passion for adventure?" Blaze told Sonic. "I really wish I could go on adventures more, but I have to stay here and guard the emeralds and do other royal duties a princess has to do. It sucks…" Blaze lowered her voice. "Can you keep a secret?" She asked in a whisper.

Sonic nodded.

Blaze got close to his ear. "Sometimes I wish I wasn't born a princess."

Sonic leaned back. "Why?"

"So I would be a little more free to do what I want."

Sonic shrugged. "Be careful what you wish for."

"I know, I am careful."

Flame walked into the room and sat down in one of the chairs. Blaze's face turned red.

"Mom!"

"Relax Blaze." Flame turned to Sonic. "So, you must be Sonic the Hedgehog. I'm Flame, Blaze's mother." Flame shook Sonic's hand.

"Uh, nice to meet you too." Sonic wasn't really sure how to react.

"So you and Blaze are a thing now?" The light purple cat asked.

"…Yeah." Sonic answered.

"Mom. Stop it. Now." Blaze said through gritted teeth.

Flame got the message and got up. "Call me or your father if you need anything."

"Father's got food coming Mom." Blaze replied

"Okay." Flame left the room.

Blaze hung her head. "I'm sorry about my parents…" She mumbled. "They aren't always like this. It's just with you being my first real boyfriend they're excited about it."

"First real boyfriend?"

"Yeah, my parents were trying to get me to marry a prince in the future so that our bloodline would remain royal, but I guess they saw how unhappy I was with the suitors that had come around."

Sonic was taken back. "They tried to arrange a marriage for you THAT young?"

Blaze nodded. "Marriages like that aren't uncommon in our royalty. I'm lucky my parents finally said no and let me find someone on my own, and I did find someone."

Sonic smiled. "Me."

Blaze smiled back. "Yup. But I'm still sorry about my parents."

Sonic shook his head. "No, it's okay. I understand. It doesn't creep me out…Yet."

"I'll talk to them tonight." Blaze replied and fixed her seat. "So, how long have you been fighting Doctor Eggman?"

"…I don't really remember. For a long time." Sonic answered. "It's all a blur now…A blue blur." Sonic smiled sheepishly.

Blaze scooted closer to him. "You know what's weird? How you have Eggman in your world, and I have Eggman Nega here in the Sol Dimension."

Sonic nodded. "That is weird."

"I wonder why."

The butler walked into the room with a tray of chilidogs. "Mademoiselle Blaze and Monsieur Sonic, the chilidogs you have ordered." He put the tray down and gave them glass plates and cloth napkins. He bowed and left the room.

Blaze looked at the chilidogs on the tray. "Chilidogs?"

Sonic paused eating the one he had picked up and swallowed his bite. "Yeah, they're my favorite. Have you ever had one before?" He asked.

Blaze shook her head. "No, I haven't. Are they any good?"

Sonic picked one up and handed it to the pyro cat. "Try one."

Blaze looked at the food in her hands. The chili would surely stain her white gloves. She lifted it to her mouth and took a bite.

"Do you like it?" Sonic asked.

The cat chewed and swallowed the bite of food. "It's…Okay, but not my cup of tea." She put the rest of the chilidog down on her plate.

Sonic's ears went down. "Awww! I was sure you would like it. Well, everyone has their own tastes. I can't make everyone like chilidogs. Trust me, I've tried." Sonic laughed nervously.

"Really?"

"Yep. Most attempts didn't end well."

Blaze watched Sonic eat the rest of the chilidogs. She was amazed at how much that hedgehog could eat! After the butler had cleared everything away and they both got cleaned up Blaze offered to show Sonic her room.

"Follow me."

Blaze led Sonic to her room. Her dad passed by the door and looked in. "Blaze-. "

"Dad, no."

"I'm keeping an eye on you two." He continued walking.

Blaze sighed.

Sonic looked around her room. "Nice."

"Thanks." The cat replied.

"I think it's about time for me to go. Your dad is being really…Like a dad." Sonic finally said after a moment of silence.

"…Okay, I'm sorry to see you go." Blaze walked towards her door with a tired expression on her face. She walked Sonic to the front door, where he put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'll see you soon. Maybe at Tails' workshop?" He asked. "Then we'll go from there."

Blaze nodded. "That would be nice…Bye Sonic."

"Bye." Sonic waved goodbye to her as he left.

* * *

"Did you two hook up?"

"OH MY GOD TAILS!...Yes."


	8. Chapter 8

"Father, Sonic isn't going to try anything on me. PLEASE don't do that!" Blaze said to her father a few hours after Sonic had left in his Study. The only sound other than the princess and the king was the old Grandfather clock in the room that ticked along behind them.

"I can't help it Blaze." Aaron replied. "You're my baby kitten and I don't want anything happening to you."

Blaze sat down in a chair behind him. "Sonic is a good guy, he would never try to hurt me." She looked at her father with concern. "Do you think he would?"

Aaron turned around and sighed. "You two are both teenagers and I know what teenagers will try to do, especially boys. It may surprise you but I was a teenager at some point."

His daughter nodded. "I'm aware of the risks dad. I know."

The father cat put his hand on Blaze's shoulder. "Just be careful. I know I think highly of the boy but you never know what might happen."

* * *

Sonic lay down on Tails' couch. "So, yeah Tails. Me and Blaze are a thing now. You can stop smirking and gloating that you were right."

"You two gonna hang out a lot more now?" Tails asked from his chair.

"Duh. We're gonna hang out more on the weekend when she doesn't have school."

"Okay." Tails yawned. "Okay, I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"Night." Sonic replied, turned over and slowly fell asleep.

That weekend Sonic and Blaze decided to hang out again outside in a grassy field, but things did not go smoothly.

"Sonic, what are you doing alone with Blaze?"

Sonic was spooked and turned his head. "Oh, Amy. It's just you. You about gave me a heart attack."

The pink hedgehog stood with her hands on her hips. "I'm sorry I scared you but what are you doing?"

Sonic looked at his surroundings and at Blaze. "I'm hanging out with Blaze, what does it look like I'm doing."

Amy frowned. "It looks like a date to me."

Blaze blushed from behind Sonic. Sonic saw.

Sonic shifted his sitting position on the ground. "Well…" He sighed. "Amy, I have to tell you something. A few days ago I…hooked up with Blaze."

Amy's eyes widened in a shocked expression. "I was right!"

Sonic facepalmed. "Why did everyone have the suspicion that me and Blaze were going out before we were actually going out?" He sank into the red checkered picnic blanket on the grass beneath them.

Amy smirked. "It was kind of obvious Sonic." She sat down in the grass.

Sonic looked at her through his fingers. "You…Aren't mad?" He sat up.

Amy smiled. "Of course, I'm mad. I'm just not showing it in front of your girlfriend."

"You're starting to get passive aggressive." Sonic replied and sank back down.

Amy laughed. "No. I'm just maturing."

"What?"

"Sonic, I think that we should move." Blaze placed her hand on Sonic's arm. He noticed the warmth of her touch. "Blaze you're really warm." Blaze pleaded with her big golden eyes for them to move.

Amy stood up. "So, what I am going to do is find a boyfriend to make you jealous."

"Amy that's not maturing." Blaze commented.

"Says you." Amy ran away towards Station Square. "I'M GONNA GO FIND SHADOW!"

"Cool, but he doesn't live that way, he lives that way in Night Babylon." Sonic pointed in the opposite direction of where she was running.

Amy started running in the opposite direction towards Night Babylon. "Thank you!"

* * *

Meanwhile in Night Babylon Shadow woke up from his nap.

"I sense a disturbance…" His ears went down. "Oh shit…ROOOOUGE!"

Rouge walked into the room. "What is it you big baby?" She took a sip of her coffee. "Too much sunlight coming in through the windows?"

"No, it's much worse…"

* * *

"That was awkward." Sonic said as he watched Amy run. "I hate to see her so sad though."

Blaze put her hand on his hand. "But part of growing up is learning how to deal with things like this. That's what my father told me.

"Yeah…" Sonic looked at her. "But she's heartbroken, and she says that she's going to go find Shadow and try to make me jealous. I can see that going well." Sonic sprinkled some sarcasm on the last bit.

Blaze nodded. "Let her. Maybe she'll like him more than you." She rubbed up against him and started purring. Sonic started to pet her softly.

"Thank you Blaze." Sonic got up. "Hey, you wanna race? It'll be fun!" He started stretching his legs.

Blaze stood up also. "Okay, I really want to see what a speedster like you can do. I'm curious." She started stretching.

Sonic dug a starting line in the ground and stood behind it. When Blaze came over to it he crouched down in a starting position that Blaze copied. He started the countdown.

"3…2…1…GO!"

The purple cat and the blue hedgehog both shot off. They planned to make a big circle and finish back at the starting line. Sonic sang in the wind, loving every second of it.

"WOO! This is tight!"

Blaze was beside him and could hear him through the vortex.

"This is tight?" She asked him.

"It's slang."

"Oh."

"Com'on, speed up! I want to see what this pretty little princess of the Sol Dimension can do!" Sonic ran past her.

"Oh yeah, here is what she can do!" Blaze sped up past him, startling the blue hedgehog.

"Wow." Sonic briefly slowed down to watch Blaze, but then got back into the race.

Blaze was already ahead so she thought a few tricks wouldn't hurt. She jumped up and soared into the air, adding a twirl for effect. Flames circled around her, making a beautiful fiery scene. Her flames extinguished as she hit the ground on her feet. She then jumped, but not as high and twirled again. Random confetti appeared around her as she crossed the finish line where they had started.

Sonic crossed it behind her. "Wow Blaze, you were really good. You even beat me."

"Thanks." Blaze dusted off her coat. "You were pretty awesome too."

"But, you startled me and messed me up." Sonic added.

"You slowed down to watch me." Blaze said with a smirk on her face.

"Why is everyone smirking at me lately? Anyway, Blaze, your tricks were beautiful." Sonic complimented the cat.

"You can do tricks too. And thank you." Blaze replied.

Sonic gave a silly smile. "I'm a guy, so I don't think I'd look as good."

The cat laughed. "You must work on it then."

Sonic and Blaze continued doing things to make each other laugh and smile. Happiness was in the air in their world.


	9. The Amy Chapter 1

Meanwhile at the Night Babylon Apartment Complex…

"Rouge don't answer the door. Do NOT answer the door!" Shadow buried himself under the covers and tried not to exist.

Rouge walked around his bed and pulled the covers off of him. "Why are you acting like a scared child?"

Shadow hissed at her and grabbed the covers back. "That pink hedgehog is coming-"

There was a knock at the door. Rouge rolled her eyes at Shadow and went to go answer it. Amy stood on the welcome mat on the ground.

"Hello Amy, what brings you here?" Rouge asked her with her hand rested against the door frame.

"Hi, Rouge. Is Shadow here?" She asked while smiling sweetly with her arms behind her back.

"Oh Shadow will love this." Rouge thought with an evil little smirk on her face. She motioned for Amy to come in and moved out of the way.

"Yes. Shadow's here, he just woke up from a nap. Come in, come in." She let Amy sit on their couch. "Just a minute. I'll go get him for you."

Amy sat down on the couch and looked around. They really had a nice little apartment. It wasn't as nice as hers but it was still something. Amy's ears picked up the sound of Rouge's voice and scuffling, followed by yelling. Rouge finally came back into the room holding Shadow in her arms, who was visibly irritated at being cradled. She set him down on the couch next to Amy.

"I'm sorry if you heard any of that. Shadow was just being a baby about seeing you. He's still cranky because he just woke up."

Shadow growled at the white bat.

"I'll leave you two alone for now. Tell me if he needs a diaper change or whatever."

Shadow twisted around. "F*** YOU ROUGE!" He yelled at her. Rouge only laughed, patted him on the head and left to go to her room to read a magazine. Shadow seethed in anger but turned back around to look forward.

"What do you want?" He asked Amy with his arms crossed.

Amy smoothed her dress out and smiled. "Shadow, did you know that if Sonic ever got with anyone else. God forbid he ever does get with anyone else; that you are my second choice?"

Shadow uncrossed his arms. "I maybe have suspected it."

Amy smiled more. "That's good because-"

"Sonic got with someone else didn't he?"

Amy hung her head to where he couldn't see her eyes. "Yes…He got with Blaze…"

"That must be heartbreaking."

"It is…" A tear fell on Shadow's glove.

Shadow looked at her and shook his head. "Poor girl…"

Amy wrapped her arms around his shoulders for a hug. "Shadow, I know it just sounds like I'm coming to you because I need to fill the hole in my heart right now but…I have to ask you a question."

Shadow slightly hugged her back to comfort her, as much as he wanted to not to. "What do you want to ask me?"

Amy sniffled and looked at him. "Would you ever betray me like Sonic did?"

Shadow sighed. "Amy, he didn't betray you, he's single and he found someone, and that someone turned out to not be you."

Amy started breathing heavily.

Shadow continued. "What would you have done if he turned out to be gay?"

"…I don't know…"

Shadow looked at her. "Are you okay?"

"No…You and Rouge aren't dating are you?" She asked, wiping her eyes.

"Nope, we're actually exes, but we still live together for some reason." The hedgehog answered. He yawned.

"Shadow…I like you a lot."

Rouge peeked out from her room. "Just kiss him!" She yelled.

"Shut up!" Shadow yelled back.

"Do you like me too?" Amy asked.

Shadow thought carefully for his answer. "I like you when you aren't acting crazy. For example, right now."

"So, we could be a thing if I don't act crazy around you?" Amy asked excitedly.

"Well-"

Amy hugged him more. "Yay!

"Shadamy!" Rouge sang from her room.

Shadow wanted to yell at her but he kept his mouth shut.


	10. Chapter 10

Sonic and Blaze parted ways that night after looking at the stars while on their backs in the grass. When Sonic got home, Tails was already in bed asleep so there wasn't any way he would get hogged about the "date" or whatever Sonic wanted to call it. Amy was still at Shadow and Rouge's apartment asleep on Shadow's chest fur. Sonic actually wondered if she managed to get his shell cracked. But that wasn't his concern right now. Right now his concern was getting a good night's sleep.

Sonic opened the door to his "bedroom" that was really just a small extra room with a twin-size bed in it, and kicked off his shoes and socks. He flopped on the bed and yawned. Once he got settled in the covers he took out his Diar-, Manly Adventure Log of Adventure and Manliness and took out a pencil from a cup on the nightstand. He started to write his daily log.

 _November 2005- Sonic The Hedgehog_

 _Today Blaze and I went on another…Date. I can't get used to that word, it gives me the chills because of Amy. Okay, she's gone after Shadow now. It may be because she wants to make me jealous, but she's with Shadow. So, anyway, we went on a date. Amy showed up. She ran to Shadow's place and then me and Blaze had a race. She ended up beating me; but only because she distracted me! I'm still the fastest thing ever. Well, that is all. Goodnight._

 _-Sonic_

Sonic signed his signature at the bottom of the page and put the book away. He sighed, turned his lamp off and rolled over to fall asleep.

The next morning Sonic woke up to the smell of pancakes. He got up and walked out to see Tails making flapjacks.

"Those smell really good." Sonic complimented his best friend. He sat down at the table.

"Thanks." Tails replied. "How many do you want?"

"I want 3." Sonic answered.

"Hey Sonic, what are you going to get Blaze for y'alls 6 month-anniversary?' The fox asked.

"6 month anniversary?"

"Yeah, you're supposed to get her something after 6 months of dating."

"We've only been on a few dates!"

"I'm just reminding you. Here, have your pancakes."

Tails slid the pancakes off the pan and onto Sonic's plate. He put maple syrup next to him.

"Thanks Tails." Sonic shoved a bite of pancake in his mouth.

After breakfast Sonic and Tails went outside to hang out together. Sonic brought a Frisbee so the two of them could play catch. Sonic threw the flying disc in the air and Tails went after it. After a few throws Knuckles appeared walking towards them.

"I heard though the grapevine that you've got yourself a girl now." Knuckles snickered.

Sonic turned his head and the Frisbee hit him. "Ow! Knuckles!"

"Sorry." Knuckles halfheartedly apologized. "So I guess you aren't gay after all."

"What?" Sonic asked. He picked up the Frisbee and waked to Knuckles.

"Me and Shadow suspected that since you act really weird towards Amy it means that you like guys." Knuckles answered.

"Where did you two idiots get that from?"

Knuckles shrugged. "We were bored. So who's the lady?"

"None of your business, or Shadow's business!"

Knuckles smirked. "I bet I can get Amy to tell me."

Sonic took a swing at him but he dodged the punch.

"Easy there."

"What is it with everyone wanting to know the details of my love life all of a sudden?" Sonic mumbled irritably.

"It's Blaze!" Answered Tails from across the field.

"Wow. The cat?"

"Yes…" Sonic answered.

"I hadn't really got to know her."

Sonic sighed. "She's great."

Knuckles smiled. "How about we have a double date? You and Blaze and me and-"

"You can't date the Master Emerald Knuckles." Sonic said flatly.

Knuckles blushed. "You can't control me!" He started running away back to the Master Emerald, his "girlfriend".

"Okay…" Sonic looked back at Tails. "You wanna go to Station Square?"

"Okay."

* * *

Sonic and Tails got their skateboards and boarded to Station Square. Today there were a lot of people there. Sonic got off of his skateboard and started walking around and looking into the shop windows. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going soon and bumped into someone on accident.

"I'm so sorry miss I-" Sonic looked at the face of the girl he had bumped into.

"Blaze?" Sonic looked into the eyes of the lilac cat and helped her up. She has dropped her shopping bags in the collision, he helped pick those up too.

"Are you okay Blaze?" The hedgehog asked. Tails stood behind Sonic smiling a bit.

"I'm okay." Blaze answered and took her bags.

"I wouldn't expect you to be out shopping."

Blaze smiled. "It's early Christmas shopping." She leaned in and kissed Sonic lightly on the cheek.

"Whoa!"

"Your gift."

"Oooooooohhh!" Tails started smiling ear to ear. Sonic slapped him on the shoulder. "Ow! Hey!" He rubbed his shoulder.

Sonic glared at his fox friend. "Thank you Blaze."

"You're welcome." Blaze started to walk again. "I'm not done yet." She started to wave and Sonic waved back.

"She kissed you!"

"Shut up Tails!"

* * *

Sonic and Tails continued walking while looking at stores when they passed a jewelry store. He stopped.

"Hey Tails, girls like necklaces, right?" He asked.

"Yes." Tails answered.

"I kind of want to get Blaze something." Sonic replied. He opened the door and went in with Tails going in after him.

"Sonic this stuff's expensive." Tails said as he looked at price tags.

"I have money Tails. Remember I'm a hero." Sonic looked in the glass cases at some ruby necklaces.

"So, are you here to get something for your lady?" A seductive voice asked. Sonic looked up to see Rouge next to him looking at the exact same necklace he was looking at. She didn't smile at him.

"Why do you think I would be in a jewelry store?" Sonic asked.

"Beats me…Hey that pink hedgehog is still at my house if you wanted to know." The white bat replied and looked down into the glass case.

"She found you guys huh?"

"Yeah, I think her and Shadow are going out now or something. She fell asleep on his chest last night and he didn't push her off." Rouge smiled at Sonic's target necklace. Sonic saw what she was doing.

"I'm getting that Rouge." He told her firmly.

Rouge rolled her eyes. "I wasn't going to buy anything anyways. You can have it." She started walking out of the store. "If you want to find Amy you know where she is."

Sonic nodded and looked at the ruby necklace again.

"Can I help you with anything?" A salesperson asked.

Sonic looked up. "Yeah, I want that necklace." He pointed to his necklace.


	11. Chapter 11

The salesperson got the necklace out of the case for Sonic.

"Will that be all sir?"

Sonic looked at the ruby necklace more closely. It would match her ponytail holder and the red gem on her forehead.

"Yes. I only want this Sonic pushed the necklace toward the snow leopard behind the counter. She took it and put it in a little box. Sonic walked toward the register with the snow leopard to ring the necklace up.

"That will be 40,000 rings total."

Sonic turned to Tails and the fox scrambled for the hedgehog's debit card.

"Here you go Sonic." He told him and Sonic swiped the card. He punched in some numbers and signed his name.

"Have a nice day!" The snow leopard waved at them as they left and went on to help the next customer.

Rouge stood outside the store watching the blue hedgehog and yellow-orange fox. She smiled. When Sonic got out of the door Rouge "accidentally" bumped him.

"Whoa-oh! Rouge you were standing in the way of the door. Move." Sonic said as he regained his balance.

Rouge gasped. "I'm SO sorry Sonic." Rouge eyed the ruby necklace box. She also looked in the direction that Blaze had went. She clasped her hands together, this was the moment.

"Oh Sonic, did you get that beautiful necklace for lil' ole me?" Rouge made sure she was loud enough so a certain purple cat could hear her.

Sonic looked at her confused. "No I didn't I got this for-"

Rouge took the necklace from Sonic's hand. "This is so beautiful. Thank you Big Blue~' She tried to give him a little teasing peck on the cheek but Sonic avoided her lips making contact with his skin.

"Rouge quit it. I know what you're trying to do! Give me that necklace." Sonic tried to get the necklace but the white bat held it out of his reach.

At a table near the store Blaze could hear Rouge and Sonic bickering.

 _"What is going on?"_ She thought. The cat got up to investigate the situation.

"Rouge give it back!" Sonic stood trying to reach the box in her hand.

"But Sonic, didn't you get this for me?" Rouge asked. She started crying on que.

"Excuse me." Blaze asked. "But what is going on?"

Sonic jumped. "Oh hi Blaze. I was just-"

Rouge looked at Blaze and started fake crying harder. People began to stop what they were doing and started to stare.

"Sonic, you didn't tell me you were seeing another woman!"

Blaze stood there shocked by the bat's words. "Sonic, who is this?" She asked.

"Blaze, I know what you think, but I'm not-"

Rouge put her hand on his face. "I'm Rouge the Bat and I'm, I'm his girlfriend, or so I thought." She gave Sonic a disappointed look.

"Really?" The purple cat asked quietly.

Sonic got Rouge's hand off of his face. "Don't listen to her. We're not together I swear!"

"He's in denial!"

Blaze was taken back. She didn't know what to say. Was Sonic really in another romantic relationship with another girl? She stepped back.

"I-I thought you were single when we started dating…" The cat whispered.

"I was! Don't listen to her! She's a lying cheat!" Sonic replied.

"Is that how you treat your woman?!" Rouge exclaimed with tears flowing from her eyes. She took out a tissue from her purse and wiped her eyes.

The lilac kitty didn't know who to believe. She just stood there in silence.

"You can just go now and leave us alone!" Rouge sobbed and grabbed Sonic's arm. Sonic tried to shake her off but she wouldn't let go. He watched a tear fall from Blaze's eye even though she tried to hide it.

Blaze obeyed the white bat and ran off in the other direction, hiding her face, hiding her tears. Hiding from her cheat of a boyfriend.

Sonic watched his purple princess leave. He ripped his arm from Rouge's grasp.

"Are you happy now!" He shouted angrily. "All for this stupid necklace?!" Sonic was furious at the bat for tricking his girlfriend.

Rouge dried her eyes and smirked. She put her hand on her hip. "I'll do anything for jewels honey."

Sonic hid the ruby necklace from her. "You'll be sorry for this." He growled.

"I will? Oh I'm _SO_ scared." Rouge walked away empty handed.

Tails saw the whole thing from inside the store. The people and even the snow leopard saleslady stopped to watch. He opened the door.

"Sonic, I saw what happened. I'm so sorry she did that to you." He put his hand on Sonic's shoulder.

"It's not your fault Tails. It was Rouge up to her old nasty tricks. But Blaze doesn't know her." He sighed. "I have to fix this." Sonic started running in the direction he saw Blaze run in. "I'll be back later!"

* * *

Rouge flew back home. "Hi Shadow I'm home!"

"What did you do this time?" Shadow answered.


	12. Chapter 12

Sonic ran after Blaze but she had disappeared into the crowd of people. He looked around for the cat but he couldn't find her. He sighed and slumped his shoulders. "I think she's gone back home Tails." He said sadly.

"You can go visit her later, but I don't think she would want to see you right now." Tails suggested.

Sonic looked back at him. "Yeah…" He started running towards Tails' workshop and Tails followed him. When he got there Sonic ran up a tree.

"Why did you run up a tree?" The fox asked.

Sonic looked down at him. "I'm gonna hang out here for a while."

"Okay." Tails went inside his workshop to work on his plane.

Sonic kicked back on a tree branch and looked out into the sky at the clouds. Some time had passed when he heard someone yell at him.

"Hey asshole! Amy wants to talk to you!"

He knew that voice. Sonic looked down at the ground to see Shadow and Amy standing there in front of the tree. He sighed and jumped down.

"Hey Amy, what do you wanna talk to me about?" He walked over to Amy. Shadow had moved under the tree in the shade.

 _"Vampire."_ Sonic thought and rolled his eyes at the black and red hedgehog.

"I wanted to talk about you and Blaze." Amy took Sonic's hand and pulled him down on the grass with her.

"Okay."

"I wanted to say that I still love you even though you're dating another girl, and I heard about what Rouge did. She shouldn't have done that."

"That's very mature of you Amy." Sonic smiled.

Amy smiled back. "Thank you, and I think I already have found someone." She glanced at Shadow. "But I hope everything works out with you and Blaze…But I'll still have my eye on you if anything goes wrong." She winked. Sonic laughed.

"Don't say that in front of your boyfriend Amy. You aren't still using him to make me jealous, are you?"

"I don't know~"

Shadow coughed.

Amy stood up and helped Sonic up. "I'm sure you have to go find Blaze now."

Sonic nodded. "I do." He turned to leave. "Bye Amy!"

Sonic ran to where he saw Blaze open up a portal to the Sol Dimension and had forgotten to close it again.

"She should really be more careful with these portals" He thought and went through it. He went straight to the castle. When he got there the guards were on duty where they always were. They blocked his way.

"Hey guys. Me again." Sonic stood up straight. "You want to let me in?" He reached over to ring the doorbell. He waited for a few minutes when the butler answered the door. "I am sorry Monsieur Sonic, but Mademoiselle Blaze does not wish to see you at this time." He closed the door.

"Hay wait!" Sonic caught the door. "I just want to talk to her!" The guards pushed him away from the door. "Guys I have to set something straight with her! I know she's upset but I HAVE to explain."

Sonic had no choice but to spindash his way in. He slid through the door opening, almost knocking the butler over. "I'm sorry." He helped the fox up.

"Security!" The butler yelled and the guards from outside came through the door. They grabbed the hedgehog and threw him out the door but Sonic was too fast for them and sped back into the castle. Sonic ran to find Blaze while the guards went after him. He zipped through the maze of halls, checking everywhere. Soon he found Blaze's bedroom. The door was closed and he could hear Blaze inside crying into her pillow. He opened the door.

"Hey Blaze."

Blaze rose her head from her pillow and threw it at him. "Go away!"

Sonic dodged the pillow and stepped closer. "Blaze, please let me explain!"

Blaze unsheathed her claws. "Take one more step and I'll give you burning cuts."

Sonic just stood there in silence.

"Why are you even here?" The cat asked.

"I'm here because what you saw in Station Square was a huge misunderstanding. Rouge-"

"Save it! I don't want to hear any more about her!" Blaze cut him off. Her fur stood on end.

Sonic knew in the back of his mind that this was a risky idea. He breathed out. "Just let me explain."

Blaze glared at him. Should she give him a chance to explain? Maybe, maybe not.

"…Okay, I'll give you one chance, so you better use it wisely." She sheathed her claws.

Sonic breathed a sigh of relief. "Can I sit down anywhere?" He asked.

"Sure, take the fluffy chair." Blaze offered her chair to the blue hedgehog who sat down in it.

"This is really comfy." Sonic complimented.

"It's a cloud chair." Blaze answered. "So, explain."

Sonic breathed in and back out. "Okay, so I was in the Square when I went in a store."

Blaze nodded.

"And Rouge was there looking at something that I was looking at."

"I see."

"I told her that I was getting the thing she was looking at and she said she didn't want it in the first place and walked out. I bought it and I guess she saw it and wanted it so she started making a scene."

Blaze nodded again. "Oh."

Sonic nodded back at her. "Yes, she isn't my girlfriend at all. She was lying to get what I had. She's known for doing that sort of thing."

The guards stood in Blaze's doorway listening since the princess gave him permission to explain, but they were ready.

Blaze cocked her head to the side. "What did you have that she wanted so badly?"

Sonic smiled and reached into his quills. "Well, I was waiting for our 6 month anniversary to give you this but-" Sonic pulled out the necklace box that he had bought at the jewelry store and opened it up.

Blaze gasped. "Sonic!"


	13. Chapter 13

Blaze stared at the ruby necklace Sonic was holding.

"Sonic, it's beautiful!" She exclaimed.

"Now you can see why Rouge wanted it so much." Sonic said with a chuckle. He took it out of the box and held it up to his girlfriend. "I wasn't going to cheat on you and I never was cheating on her with you." He put the necklace on her. "Happy early six-month anniversary."

Blaze placed her hand over the red stone and smiled. She reached out to give the hedgehog a hug and he took the hug offer. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Sonic held the hug a little bit longer and released when Blaze wanted to let go.

Blaze put her hands in her lap. "I'm so sorry."

Sonic held his hands up. "Hey, it's not the first time a girl has yelled at me, and I'm pretty sure it won't be the last. I'm tough." He puffed out his chest to show his toughness. "And I'm also sure you're going to be yelling at me in a few weeks."

Blaze blushed hard. "Sonic! You don't talk about that with a girl!" She quickly looked over at the guards who were still at her door and shooed them away. They left just as quickly. Soon Sonic and Blaze were alone.

"So, what do you want to do?" The hedgehog asked.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Came an angry voice from the hall. It was the King.

"Something tells me I'm not wanted here." Sonic said with a sigh.

The angry tomcat marched into his daughter's bedroom, when he saw Sonic the look on his face said it all.

"Sonic what are you doing here after playing with my daughter's heart?" He demanded an answer.

"Your Highness it was all a mistake. I swear."

"Dad, please, it's okay!" Blaze got off her bed and tried to block her dad from coming into her room. This just made him even angrier.

"This is okay? Blaze you told me he-"

"Dad, Sonic explained everything."

Aaron looked at Sonic with a confused look on his face. "What?" He asked.

Flame's voice could be heard coming closer. "Aaron why are you yelling?" She appeared by her husband in the doorway.

"Mom, Sonic came back and told me everything!" Blaze stopped blocking the doorway.

"He's here?" The queen asked.

"Yes." Blaze moved to show Sonic sitting on her bed. He waved.

"I've been trying to tell you too that Sonic explained everything that happened earlier today." Blaze smiled a bit at her parents. "He wasn't cheating."

"He wasn't?" Flame leaned on the door frame.

"No." Blaze shook her head.

"That's great!" Flame wrapped Blaze in a hug and she hugged back. Blaze let go of her mom. Sonic got off her bed.

"I give you my word your Highness. I won't do anything to hurt her."

Flame smiled and hugged him too. "You're a good person Sonic. I'm glad my Blaze found you."

Sonic didn't hug back but still let the mother cat hug him. "Thank you. I really try to be."

Flame released him from the hug and stepped back. "You two are a super cute couple." Blaze put her hands over her face at the comment.

Aaron stepped forward. "I'm sorry for yelling at you Sonic. I just want to protect my little kitten." Blaze pushed her face into her hands more.

Sonic smirked. "It's okay, you don't really know me yet, I mean, know the true me." He laughed. "Ha ha, you're in for a whole lot."

The king nodded. "I'll take note of that, just don't drag Blaze into trouble." His expression turned dark. "I mean it."

Sonic felt a sharp chill run through his body. "I won't sir." He jerked at the uncontrollable shiver he was having.

"Dad stop it!" Blaze told her dad. She started to punch him in the arm. "You're scaring him."

Sonic cocked his head. "Me? Scared? No way!" He tried to get the goosebumps on his arms to go away. "I'm never scared!"

"Oh really?" King Aaron gave a dark chuckle before leaving, but he poked his head back in the doorway. "Don't try anything on her either. I'm watching you." He started down the hall again.

Flame watched her husband walk back down the hall. She looked at the two teenagers. "Oh, don't mind him. He's just trying to be intimidating." She ruffled her daughter's hair. "Play nice." She left after that.

Blaze breathed outwards and shut her door.

"Keep that door open Blaze!"

Blaze sighed. "Yes Dad!"

Blaze walked to her bed and got on top of it. "I'm sorry about my dad. He's really protective and he thinks he's scary."

Sonic nodded. "It's okay, I can see why he's doing this. He kinda reminded me of Shadow when he did that. He thinks he's scary too."

The lilac cat laughed. "Oh really?"

Sonic nodded. "Yep."

Blaze looked down at her necklace. "Thank you again for the necklace."

"No problem…Okay maybe a little bit of a problem." Sonic laughed uncomfortably. He sat there looking at her for a moment before a realization hit the cat.

"Oh my God." Blaze shook her head. "No!"

"What?" Sonic asked in concern.

Blaze raised her head. "I just realized that the media is going to be all over us soon because we're a couple, and I'm royalty."

"Oh right…" Sonic replied. "The media gets all over me sometimes too. It's annoying."

"Are you sure you can handle it? It is a lot."

"Sure, I think I can." That's what Sonic said on the outside, but on the inside he wasn't so sure.


	14. Chapter 14

"Yeah, I think I can Blaze." Sonic nodded and got up. "I'm sure your parents won't allow the media to hound us."

Blaze also nodded and got up too. "I'm sure too." They both walked out of the room and into the hall. Blaze looked around. "Are you going to stay longer?"

"I can stick around for a while." Sonic answered.

Blaze smiled at him. "We have a movie theater if you want to watch a movie." The cat pointed in the direction the cinema room was.

Sonic's ears perked. "Wow! You do?"

"Yep."

"That's awesome! Of course!" He started walking with her. "Do you have popcorn too?"

"I do…" Blaze's voice trailed off as they walked further away from her room. They passed a plant in the hallway, and it moved. A chameleon unhid himself from the plant and the wall. He held a microphone and a tape recorder that had recorded Sonic and Blaze talking.

"This'll be an awesome scoop." He whispered and disappeared again.

When the two arrived at the cinema room Blaze got out a bunch of DVDs and brought them to Sonic who was waiting for his popcorn. The room had a gigantic snack bar, three long rows of red velvet seats. A projector hooked up to a laptop sat back high up in the back of the room.

"I love Finding Nemo." Sonic pointed at the Finding Nemo DVD Blaze had in her hands.

"I like that movie too, but what about the Aristocats?" Blaze sked. She pulled out an Aristocats DVD.

Sonic looked at the case. "Hmmm…I don't know, I don't really care for that one."

Blaze took back the DVD. "We can watch Finding Nemo if you want."

Sonic put his hands up. "No, we can watch the Aristocats. I haven't seen it in a long time. Put it in."

The purple cat nodded and went back to the laptop and put the movie in the disc drive. She turned on the projector and the copyright information for the DVD appeared on the large screen in front of the chairs. She and Sonic sat down next to each other as the lights dimmed.

"This has been my favorite movie since I was a kitten." Blaze said as she leaned on Sonic's arm.

"Oh really?" Sonic replied. "You want some popcorn?"

"Thank you." Blaze took some popcorn from the bucket and watched the movie with him.

After a while Sonic needed to get up to go to the restroom, but Blaze had fallen asleep on him. This created a problem. He tried to move but Blaze just kept huffing him like a pillow.

"I really don't wanna wake her up." Sonic thought. "But I really have to go, oh my God."

Sonic carefully moved her arms from around him and moved her to where she was laying on her chair. He got up and quietly left the room with the movie still playing, it was almost over. He walked out into the hall and tried to find the restroom.

"Now where is it?"

"What are you looking for dear?" Flame saw him and asked.

"The restroom."

"Oh, it's over there." She pointed the way.

"Thank you."

The chameleon from earlier looked at them and quickly made his way out of the castle. He burst through the doors to the station when he got back.

* * *

"Sir! I've got something good for ya! It's about Princess Blaze."

"Well what is it Eric?" A wolf asked from his desk.

"Word is, that she's got a boyfriend now." Eric replied.

"Where did you find this?"

"Straight from her mouth."

"This better not be like last time Eric, you got us in deep trouble last time!" The wolf replied. "Tell me what you know."

The chameleon sat at his desk and played the tape. The wolf nodded. "But we need more information. Including their permission." He grabbed the tape from the chameleon. "Eric, I don't want to fire you since I know that you have that son who's in that failing detective agency, but you can't be doing things like this all the time."

"I'm sorry sir."

"I'll give you one last chance."

"Thank you sir."

* * *

Back at the castle Sonic was back in the movie room with Blaze who had woken up.

"You have a nice nap?" Sonic asked.

Blaze nodded.

"GOT DAMMIT NOT AGAIN!" Aaron's angry voice could be heard.

The two rushed out of the room to see what was the matter.

"Dad?"

"Aaron? What's wrong now?" Flame asked.

Aaron was looking at the plant Eric was hiding behind. "I think we may have a reptile problem…Again."

"Oh no…" Flame put her head in her hand and sighed.


	15. Chapter 15

Aaron sighed. "We never get a break!"

Blaze breathed out. "Dad, do you want me to just come out and say it? Everyone is going to find out anyway." She looked at Sonic.

"Yeah, I mean, if it doesn't get too crazy." Sonic added.

Flame walked over to them. "No sweetie, we have to make sure no one is spying on us. The same thing happened when you were born and your dad had to threaten shut down.

Blaze was taken back. "Really?"

Aaron nodded. "I did, but now I have to go call the news station." The tomcat walked out of the room to use the phone.

"I'll search the house to check if anyone is still here." Sonic offered.

"Sonic, you'll get lost." Blaze warned. "Wait for me to come with you."

Sonic nodded. "Okay."

The two went on a hunt for any other news spies while Aaron was on the phone.

"Hello? Sol Station? I demand to speak with Daniel, NOW."

Shuffling could be heard from the other line as the phone was handed to a wolf.

"Hello?" Daniel asked.

"I found traces of Eric the Chameleon in my house again. What did I tell you about spying on us for a story?!" The anger could be heard in his voice.

The wolf could be heard talking to someone in the room with him before answering. "We know, I swear I didn't send him this time. He went on his own."

The king drummed his fingers on the table. "I don't know if I should believe you this time. Now tell me if you have anyone else here so I can give them a piece of my mind!"

Daniel moved his ear away from the phone. "Your Highness I swear we didn't send anyone. Calm down, please."

"You better have not!"

"I haven't!"

Aaron hung up the phone. "Flame he said they didn't send anyone."

"Okay then, now just up the security. Like you should have earlier." She rolled her eyes and went to go find the kids.

Sonic and Blaze had already searched a fourth of the castle, thanks to their super speed, and found nothing.

"Well no one is here." Sonic said proudly with his hands on his hips.

"We still have three-fourths of my house left." Blaze reminded him.

"Kids, they said they didn't send anyone." Flame said as she found them in another hallway. "But you should check just in case."

Blaze nodded. "Okay mom."

Sonic looked at the curtains. "Hey Blaze, have you ever set anything in your house on fire before?"

Flame smiled. "When she was little-"

"Mom no!" Blaze pushed her mother. "Not right now! Sonic don't ask!"

"You'll tell me later?" He asked.

"No!"

"Blaze be nice!"

Blaze groaned. "I'll do it myself!" She quickly did a scan of the house while Sonic and her mom waited for her. When she got back she was smiling. "I didn't find anything."

"That's great news Blaze!" Aaron said from down the hall. "I just got off the phone with the news station again. I agreed to let you two go public."

"DAD!" Blaze exclaimed. "NO!"

Sonic held her shoulders. "Blaze it's okay, it's okay."

Blaze tried to scratch her father. "Dad what the Hell are you doing!?" Blaze tried to get out of Sonic's grasp but he wouldn't let her go.

"Dear, it will be okay, they have my consent."

"But not MY consent!" Blaze hissed

"Blaze, it's okay. It's better than waiting far out into the future. I think it's a good thing to do it now before rumors start." Sonic said while trying to calm her down.

"No I won't allow it!"

"I can't call back. They'll be here tomorrow."

"AUGHHHH!"

* * *

The next day at Noon the news crew had arrived and was setting everything up. Blaze stood in her pjs still and looked out the window with a grumpy look on her face. Sonic appeared in the doorway with flowers.

"Hey Grumpy Cat, cheer up. When we come out now it will be better in the future."

Blaze just growled.

"I brought you some flowers." The hedgehog presented the flowers to his girlfriend and pulled at his bowtie that Flame had made him put on. Blaze turned around.

"Sonic, they are so pretty." She tried to act excited but, she really couldn't be. She accepted the flowers and put them in a vase on her dresser.

Sonic sighed. "I know you don't want to do this but it's too late to go back now." He stepped closer to her. "Now I'll leave while you get dressed in that nice dress you have."

Blaze nodded and Sonic left the room. She went to her closet to find her Victorian-style purple dess with all the ruffles on it. The cat grimaced, she hated this dress but she had to wear it for special occasions.

"At least I can take it off after they all leave."

Blaze reluctantly put on the dress and zipped it up. She looked in the mirror at herself. "This is definitely not me." The cat got her shoes on and went out to the foyer where Sonic and her parents were waiting for her.

"Blaze you look beautiful!" Flame started to fuss over her daughter.

"Flame, it's time for us to go outside. Stop it." Aaron informed his wife.

"Sorry." Flame apologized and the guards opened the door. The 4 walked out to the news crew and a huge crowd of people at the front of the castle.

"We are now coming to you live where the king, queen and princess are coming out of the castle, and with none other than Sonic the Hedgehog Inter- Dimensional Hero. And they have something super special and important to tell us." The news reporter put her microphone in front of the king.

"Oh yes. My daughter, Blaze now has a special someone."

"Oh really?"

Aaron nodded. "And that special someone is right here."

The camera pointed at Sonic who just waved at it. The crowd cheered.

"But he's not royalty is he?" The reporter asked.

"Well…Sort of-" Sonic started but the king cut him off.

"Not as far as we know, but who knows. I'm just happy my little girl is happy.

The reporter moved the microphone in front of Blaze. "So how do you feel about all this Princess Blaze?"

Blaze cleared her throat. "Well…I can say that I'm very happy. And I've been wanting to do this…" She pulled Sonic to her.

"What are you doing?" Sonic asked.

Blaze pushed her lips against his and the crowd roared. Sonic didn't know how to react so he just stood there and took it. The kiss was powerful and lasted for about a minute, filling them both with warmth. When Blaze let go she had to catch her breath.

"Wow! The reporter exclaimed. "I thought she was really shy!"

"Sonic…" Blaze whispered to her boyfriend. "I love you…" She gave him a hug.

"I love you too Blaze."


End file.
